Trevor Zednick
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "Valery, I'm serious - all I need is the generator to get my wallet back!" - Trevor to Valery Bartisto, Kaine West: No Salvation Trevor Zednick is a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist. He is portrayed by Kevin Kyriakos. Trevor was a member of the U.B.N.V.A.'s tech department, and worked as Valery Bartisto's assistant. When Rodney Nelson sought to recruit Kaine West into the alliance, Valery had Trevor and other employees steal Bykel Sandler's talbornite stock - which would be used to lure in Kaine. Despite the mission's success, Bykel captures Trevor and holds him hostage, prompting Kaine and Spike to rescue him and kill Bykel. Trevor helps Kaine build the clone of Captain Jumpa, and is controlled by Tea-Eee in Kaine's attempt to complete the project. Trevor later helps Kaine work on his generator, with Trevor's wallet being sacrificed to prove the generator is operational. After Kaine is framed for Tremzar's fate, Rodney has Tea-Eee possess Trevor and build a clone of Sandy Sandler. Trevor reconvenes with Spike and Kaine, and they fight against Rodney and Valery. Trevor fights Valery, who ultimately stabs him, though he quickly recovers. Several days later, Trevor and Spike visit Kaine's house, with Trevor offering to help work on Kaine's generator - though he's likely hoping to get his wallet back. History At some point around 2010, Trevor was hired into the United Brave New Vantage Alliance. He earned a position as Valery Bartisto's assistant, and helped her on various tasks and assignments during his time with the alliance. In 2010, Trevor and several other employees were instructed to steal Bykel Sandler's entire talbornite supply - which would be used to lure Kaine West into the U.B.N.V.A. and set in motion Rodney Nelson's plan to frame Kaine. Though the heist was successful, Trevor was captured by Bykel's men. Kaine West: No Salvation Trevor was brought to Bykel by one of his henchmen, Ben Haltom. Bykel briefly interrogated Trevor, and tried discerning why he stole his talbornite supply. Trevor ultimately reveals that the U.B.N.V.A. needed a way to bring in Kaine West. Shortly after, Bykel spoke with Axel Gunner, and held Trevor hostage against the U.B.N.V.A. Later that night, Kaine and Spike set off to rescue Trevor, who was being held up by Bykel in an alleyway. As Kaine confronted Bykel, Spike snuck in and rescued Trevor, after which Spike and Kaine beat up and killed Bykel. Trevor then introduces himself to Kaine, who learns that Trevor will serve as his assistant when they build a clone of Captain Jumpa. Kaine is dismayed by the planned partnership. The next day, the two work together to build the clone, though the process is slow. To deal with this, Kaine has Tea-Eee possess Trevor, with the alien's supreme intellect allowing for the clone's swift completion. Afterwards, Kaine removed Tea-Eee from Trevor's head. Valery later gave Trevor a case holding a fragment of talbornite, which he gave to Kaine so he could complete his generator. After attaching the hazardous mineral to the device, Kaine decided to test it by blasting away Trevor's wallet, much to his bewilderment. He then explained how the generator could only send someone to the Conundrum Dimension, rather than extract them. Trevor and Tremzar tried helping Kaine devise a solution, with Trevor suggesting they build a second generator to send to the dimension, which would bridge the two generators and create a gateway. As Trevor and Kaine go to retrieve parts for it, Rodney confronts Tremzar, and banishes him with Kaine's generator. Trevor and Kaine return to find Tremzar gone, and Rodney and Valery frame Kaine for his apparent demise. As Kaine is on the run from Rodney and his corrupt kronies, Trevor continues working in the U.B.N.V.A. until Rodney has Tea-Eee possess him. He instructs the vengeful alien to build a clone of Bykel Sandler, which he'll send out to kill Kaine. After this is done, Rodney removes Tea-Eee from Trevor; some time later, Trevor calls Spike and explains how Rodney's gone mad. Spike and Kaine then meet with a disoriented Trevor, with Kaine devising a plan to strike back at Rodney and Valery. The clone of Bykel Sandler, dubbed Sanzee Twelve by Rodney, arrives to fight Kaine. Trevor and Spike run to the nearby parking garage, where Rodney and Valery are expecting a helicopter to pick them up. In the ensuing chaos, Trevor is chased by Valery, who shoots at him with Kaine's generator. They eventually fight, with Trevor being struck down and stabbed by Valery. When Spike banishes Valery to the Conundrum Dimension, the explosion knocks Trevor out, though he reawakens soon after and gives Spike a "thumbs up" to confirm he's alright. In the following days, Trevor pledges to help Kaine finish his generator (and retrieve his wallet). A week later, Spike and Trevor go to Kaine's house, with Trevor going to work on the generator more while Spike and Kaine converse on Kaine's rooftop about their future with the U.B.N.V.A. After the conversation goes south, Spike heads off, and assures Trevor that Kaine will be alright. Concerned, Trevor looks up to the rooftop. Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future Trevor is set to return in the upcoming fifth Bread's Crumbs film, with Kevin Kyriakos reprising the role. Trivia *Trevor is one of four Bread's Crumbs characters to be possessed by Tea-Eee, the others being Doctor Finesse, Dennis Palmer and Flynt Coal. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Living Protagonists Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future